


Getting Comfortable (35. Fully Clothed)

by usermechanics



Series: 101+ Kink Prompts [8]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Creampie, F/M, Maid Cafe, Maids, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Pet Names, Vaginal Sex, implied bisexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Winning a date with Minalinsky via a lottery turns out to be quite a bit more.





	Getting Comfortable (35. Fully Clothed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joosi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Joosi).



The shopping district is always ridiculously full during the holidays, and it’s really annoying. I can’t even get to any of the stores that I want to go to for the sake of groceries at this time of year. Swaths of people are blocking me at every corner and I can’t see two feet in front of me without seeing someone’s back, nor could I hear my own thoughts over the sound of a chorus babies wailing in the background. It’s about as bad as the goddamn subway, and right now I’m a slave to the rest of the crowd, going wherever they’re going. I can only pray that they’re going to stop me in front of the shops that I want to be at, or at least provide me with something interesting to appease my simple mind.

Oh, what’s this?

A sign at a local booth says, “Win a Date with Minalinsky” and I’m sold. The Charisma Maid of Akibahara is back, and according to the poster, she’s as cute as ever. She didn’t drop her side loop or her trademark wink during her sabbatical. A lottery wheel tempts me and there’s somehow not much of a line separating me from it. Maybe it died out with the crowd. I think that it’d be worth a shot. If I don’t win the date with Minalinsky, I might win something like Minalinsky tissues or a throw pillow. All that I can hope for is that the three people before me lose and I can still win the date. There’s apparently one gold marble in there, for the date, and around 700 other marbles for consolatory prizes.

But, I’m not gonna lie. I want to win the date. I mean, even though the closest thing to Minalinsky is a cardboard cutout, her lips _still_ look soft and kissable, her eyes bright and sparkly, and dare I even go into that maid outfit. Maybe I’m just a sucker for a maid outfit like that, but her skin is so pale, and it contrasts too well against that black dress, and how it poofs out slightly at her hips. I’m as big a sucker as the rest of the people in line, almost stupid for a shot at winning the date. I have no hope that it will happen, but it’ll be fun to try nonetheless.

I look over the people in front of me’s shoulders and examine the person spinning the wheel. He pulls blue and he looks extremely disappointed. I would be, too. At the very least, he won some tissues and I still have a chance of winning. The next person pulled red and the person after that pulled another blue and before I knew it I was in front of the lottery wheel, greeted by a girl in a maid outfit. She probably worked at the same café as Minalinsky did, and she was pretty cute with her orange side ponytail and bright blue eyes; she was certainly no Minalinsky, however.

“Step right up!”

Alright. It’s time to spin and win. I grab the lever and spin it to my heart’s content. Or, at least, until a marble falls out.

And it’s made of gold. Not how I expected to spend my day, but I’m not going to complain. The redhead stands up and grabs me by the wrist and pulls me with her towards a building with an exuberant smile on her face. There’s not a lot that I can do except for follow; between her insane enthusiasm and her grip on my wrist, there isn’t much that I could do.

“Minalinsky-sama!” She calls out as she found the building she wanted, pulling the door open. “Someone wants to see you!”

The café (well, where Minalinsky was in) seems rather old compared to the rest of the district. The floors are bamboo and most of the walls are practically ancient hardwood. Any form of modern decoration seems to be minimalist and well-hidden, attempting to seamlessly blend in with the rather old building. The only splashes of color are the dresses of the maids, but black and white don’t seem that appeasing to the eye. Rather, only the green ribbons that predominated Minalinsky’s dress and side loop grabbed my attention.

Minalinsky is, for some reason, oddly happy with this. But her smile is too precious, almost innocent, and her eyes twinkle joyously.

“Good afternoon! Minalinsky at your service!”

Dumbfounded, I pull out the golden ball, and show it to her. She, in response, gives me a rather awkward hug, squeezing almost the life out of me.

“Are you the cutie that I’m dating today?” Her voice is high-pitched and a tad bit squeaky.

“I, uh…”

“Why don’t you two take a seat over there?” The redhead requests.

“Alright, Honoka-chan!” We follow Honoka to a booth and sit down in it, and as soon as we get comfortable we’re handed menus.

“I’ll be back when you two are ready to order,” Honoka chirps before heading over to service another table.

I look back to Minalinsky and she’s breathtaking as ever. That cardboard cutout doesn’t do justice to her; the slight imperfections in her hair, how demure her smile is, it just makes her look that much cuter. I probably look like an idiot right now, but it’s Minalinsky so I don’t mind, and I hope she doesn’t either.

“So, uh,” and my tongue knots up and it’s impossible to start a conversation. She probably feels the same way. She’s looking away and blushing red and I can’t really tell what’s going on in her head. Maybe a bit of food talk would be helpful. “What would you recommend?”

Whatever shy spirit that was once inside of Minalinsky fades away and she’s bright and chipper again. “I recommend the cheesecake and the macaroons a lot! I’m probably going to go for the strawberry cheesecake, it’s really sweet and delicious…”

It would be awkward getting cheesecake as well, considering that she’s getting a slice. Maybe macaroons. They come in different flavors? Go for assorted. I don’t know, really. Maybe Minalinsky likes strawberries as well and she can have some of my strawberry ones if I don’t feel hungry. 

“Kotori-chan!”

“Honoka-chan~!”

“I, uh, Minalinsky-san, are you and your _boyfriend_ ready to get some food?”

My reaction to Honoka’s comment is the same as Minalinsky’s: flinch back slightly into the booth. Boyfriend? This early? I wouldn’t be so certain about that. I’m blushing, Minalinsky’s blushing, this is all really awkward, and it’s grown quiet. Really quiet.

“I, uh, will go with some assorted macaroons.”

“And I’ll take a slice of strawberry cheesecake. Now, excuse me, I need to use the restroom.”

It’s obvious that Minalinsky doesn’t need to go to the bathroom but there’s no point in stopping her. She stands up with balled fists and runs towards the customer bathrooms. I make no question about an employee using customer bathrooms and prefer to raise the question of there being only one customer bathroom. The building is small, yes, but only one? Maybe I should have gone before I went out to do some shopping, but I can’t blame myself. I didn’t expect to be dragged into a maid café.

She’ll be out in a few minutes.

Hopefully she’ll be out soon.

* * *

Honoka passes my table by with a cheesecake in one hand and a platter of macaroons in the other. Now I’m starting to get a bit worried.

“Um, excuse me, Honoka-san, is it?”

“Mhm! What do you need, sir?”

“Is it typical for Minalinsky-san to, well, take so long in the bathroom?”

“Not this long, sir. Maybe you should check up on her.”

Honoka’s right. Enough of this bullshit. I was supposed to win a date with Minalinsky and she’s just hiding in the bathroom. I need to give her a piece of my mind. I head over to the bathrooms and it sounds like, somehow, she’s still having issues. Not issues like getting her panties stuck in a zipper or the toilet not flushing, but, other issues. I knock.

“Minalinsky-san, are you in there?”

No response, except the sound of a door clicking. She didn’t even bother to open it up. Yet, I yank it open with no effort at all.

Oh _god._

I didn’t expect to win a date with Minalinsky and I especially didn’t expect to see _this._  
Minalinsky, the legendary charisma maid, is sitting on the floor, looking directly at me. Her legs are enticingly splayed, a hand resting between them, stroking at an area censored by her large, somewhat poofy, dress. Her legs, too, are twitching, and her other hand is grasping at one of her breasts: she had pulled both her dress and bra down, her sizable chest in my sight. She stops for a moment and I step away from the door, almost scared to see what happens next.

“Come in, master,” she chirps. Me, master? I don’t see it, but if she says so, I guess it works. I step into the bathroom and close the door behind myself, eyes slightly widened in panic. Minalinsky notices and purses her lips before hugging my waist, her face at the level of my crotch. Her cheeks are so soft as she nuzzles my crotch, trying her best to awaken my cock. And to make things worse for me, or better, it’s working. I’m starting to feel warm, a bit woozy. Is she actually doing this? Her hands are fiddling with my belt, trying her best to take it off. I stay still, knowing not to break her concentration. She knows what she wants, and if I’m not mistaken about what she wants, I want it too.

“Hmph!” Minalinsky grunts as she undoes the belt and pulls my pants and boxers down, my dick now in view. Seesawing lamely, Minalinsky grasps onto my cock and starts kneading it, her hands warm and soft against my body. I look down. Minalinsky is actually on my cock, trying her best to service it with her hands while kissing at my thighs. I’m starting to feel a bit warm, my entire body is starting to glow as she does this. Her hands are heavenly and I’m starting to grow harder; the kneading stops, and she wraps a hand around my shaft in order to compensate.  
And, not gonna lie at all: Minalinsky’s hand feels much better jacking me off than my own hand does.

Her hand slowly pumps me, taking all the time in the world to travel from the base to the tip and back down, squeezing ever-so slightly to make her hand feel tight around me. I want to thrust my hips into her hand but resist the urge. She’s going slow on purpose. She’s teasing me, wanting me to grow harder in her hand, and I’m responding exactly the way she wants me to. I’m basically fully hard and at this point she stops stroking me, my cock twitching in anticipation of what’s to come next. Minalinsky opens her mouth and she’s drooling. She’s hungry for it, lustily smelling at the base of my cock; her nose is grazing my balls.

“Ufufu, such a strong smell, master. You smell as good as Honoka-chan…” Minalinsky kisses my balls: her lips are so soft, so warm, and so wet; her kiss for a moment turns into a suckle and I try to keep my composure. It’s really hard to do so. She pulls away with a pop and I let out a sigh. Thank goodness, she didn’t use her tongue yet. “And you also taste so good!”  
I try to speak but I’m snuffed by a warm, damp tongue sliding up my shaft. Goosebumps ride up my back and I try not to roll my eyes into my head. I look down and indeed Minalinsky’s licking at the underside of my cock, fervently at the junction between my shaft and head. Her hand squeezes the tip while she’s licking, pulling away for a moment to let out her feelings: “It’s so big and pink. Ufufu, I’m not sure if I can put master’s dick in my mouth.”

I couldn’t help it. Minalinsky’s lips are so soft and kissable, shining slightly in the light as she glazed them with her saliva from a simple lick around. I push forward and slide my tip between her lips and can feel her jaw parting, almost distending, as she takes a bit more than the tip inside of her mouth. I want to cry. It’s so warm and inviting in there, and I can feel the pooling of drool underneath her tongue. She swirls her tongue around and she’s slathering my dick in her drool. It’s so hot and she’s sucking me in. Even if I pull my hips back Minalinsky pushes herself forward and brings more of my dick into her mouth.

“Mashter,” she mumbles, breathing deeply. Her hands grasp my hips, desperate to keep herself attached to me. She slowly eases herself forward and I could feel my tip grazing against the back of her mouth, attempting to swallow it and shove it into her throat. Her body relaxes, and I slide in without much of an issue. Her chin presses against my balls, the drool leaking from her lips rolling to her lips and glazing what wasn’t marked pink by lip lacquer with saliva. My cock twitches inside of her and I’m desperate to hold my composure the way that I am. It’s only until Minalinsky starts pulling away that I feel her hand rubbing against my dick once more. One hand is at the base and the other fondles and squeezes my balls, heaving and tightening underneath her deft fingers.

Minalinsky pulls away, strands of saliva connecting her lips to my dick. “You taste delicious, mast—”

I grab her by the hair and push her into my dick. She was talking too much, and her mouth feels better around my cock. Her muffled gags are a lot cuter, anyway. I begin pistoning my hips into Minalinsky while pushing and pulling her against me, her chin slamming against my swinging sack. All I can hear from her are muffled grunts and moans, and I can see a hand slipping between her legs and underneath her dress. Minalinsky makes a damp, slurping noise: she’s fingering herself while I ruin her mouth and throat, feeling the slimy back of her throat grazing the top of my tip.

“Masthter! Pleasthse!” Minalinsky’s grunts cause me to slow down and I let go of her hair, hearing the gagging noises leaking from her lips. She spits out a load of saliva onto my balls before pulling away, her free hand lewdly grasping my cock and stroking it once more. Her hand is slowly stroking me, squeezing softly enough to keep me excited, and she pulls herself away for a moment, sticking her ass in the air as she readjusts herself.

Minalinsky grasps onto my hips again and slips her lips around my pulsing cock once more. Minalinsky writhes forward and backward, her motions almost circular as she pushes my cock into her lips slowly but roughly. Minalinsky hastily slurps on me, and the noises and feeling of her lips around me becomes too much. I feel my cock throbbing and seed starting to rush through me, and before I know it, I spew a thick load into Minalinsky’s mouth, leaving her whimpering as the flavor fills her mouth. I keep myself in her mouth and when I pull away, Minalinsky brings a hand to her lips, any of the semen which leaked from her lips falling into her hand.

“It’s so stringy and hot, master, and it’s so thick…” Minalinsky swallowed what didn’t leak from her lips and drank from her hand. “I think I’m starting to love master’s cock…”

I pat Minalinsky with a devious smirk and tell her to spin around. And, more importantly, I tell her to keep the outfit.

Minalinsky sticks her ass in my direction and I pull the dress away. Naughty maid already pulled her panties aside. She’s too hot and bothered to bother peeling off her clothes and I don’t care. I prepare myself by sitting down on my knees and point my dick in the direction of Minalinsky’s ass. Now we’re at the same level and I stir my dick against Minalinsky’s dress.

“Master, please!” She whimpers as she pushes her ass against me. “Please fuck me like the good girl I am…”

No point in keeping her waiting. Her ass is warm and it’s enough to harden me again. I slip my dick underneath her dress and press against her entrance, pushing my cock inside of her. She’s extremely damp.

“You really want my dick. You’re so wet and you’re sucking me in, even though I’m just pressing into you.”

I push my tip inside of her and her walls squeeze against me. At the same time, she pushes her hips backward into me and my dick fills her tight walls. Soon enough, my balls slam against Minalinsky’s hot, pulsing clit and I feel her squeezing against me tighter, almost like she’s a delicious pink vice. I’m in practical shock. Minalinsky’s pussy is milking my cock already, and she’s starting to cry out about how much she loves it. Even if I stay still inside of her, holding my dick inside of her and bottoming out, she cries and wiggles her hips, trying to derive a lick of pleasure out of me. My dick twitches as it hardens further in response, my hands grasping against her hips to signify that my fucking is about to begin.

There is one direction for my hips to go: backwards. I pull away and feel Minalinsky trying to follow, which I respond to by giving Minalinsky’s ass a sharp swat. I can feel it through my hand and could feel the flesh rippling through the layers of cloth tugged away from her. Fuck this dress. I grab onto the cloth and pull it up, letting go of her hip for a moment such that I could grab her from under the dress. Her ass is so soft and squishable, and I part her cheeks slightly, my thumb grazing her anus. Minalinsky’s squeak is especially high-pitched as I do so, so I pull away, my hands rubbing and pressing against her cheeks instead. I pull a hand away from her ass and bring it to her lips, my fingers pressing against Minalinsky’s lips and attempting to pierce through her. “Suck,” I command, and she wraps my fingers around her lips, as soft and precious as how they were when she was sucking my dick. I push my fingers further and dig my dick deep into her.

“You seem to be very eager,” I taunt as I hear her moaning against my fingers. As much as I hate to do so, I pull my fingers away, coated with her saliva. I bring the fingers back to her ass and I slowly, but certainly, push them inside of her. Minalinsky’s squeaks grow extremely high pitched, and I spank Minalinsky to quiet her down, my fingers digging into her anus as far as I’m digging my dick into her pussy. She’s tight, milking my cock desperately, and my eyes are watering and my entire body feels like I’m going to explode.

I speed up, the sounds of my hips slapping against her ass filling the room once more. Feeling her ass jiggling against my hips was growing more and more alluring, and I could hear Minalinsky’s moans growing more heated. She, too, is growing close to her climax, and her hips’ movements reflect that. She's pretty much far-gone, and I pull my fingers from her ass. Her actions are more erratic: she pushes herself entirely off my cock and waits for a moment before slamming her hips against my own, almost as if she’s attempting to perform kegel exercises on me. Her pussy squishes against my cock and joins the symphony of my pants, Minalinsky’s moans, and the slaps of my hips against her own. I’m growing more primal and lean in, pushing my hips back and forth inside of her as I press her against the floor with my weight: her arms and legs collapse, and I follow, fucking her into the floor.

Minalinsky squeezes onto my cock like a vice and, almost like she’s drooling from her cunt, coats my dick in her warm juices. It’s enough for me to explode inside of her, releasing my seed in tandem with her throbs.

“Master!” Minalinsky screams as she’s filled up by my seed. Much like her mouth, when I pull out, she releases some of my seed, some of it dribbling between her legs. She hazily crawls over to the toilet and spews my seed out of her and into the toilet. Fuck, that’s hot. I give her a spank, and she looks over to me with a lewd smile.

“I love you, master.”

“I love you too, Minalinsky.”

* * *

“Minalinsky-chan! There you are, and with your boyfriend, too! Your cheesecake was getting warm.”

“Ah! Sorry, Honoka-chan!” Minalinsky bows as I sit down at the booth, in front of a plate of macaroons. After zipping my zipper down, Minalinsky sits down on my lap, and I nudge her dress around a bit. There had to be a slit where I could slip my dick into. Ah, there’s one. I push it in and slip my cock between her legs, and Minalinsky nuzzles herself in a way that she pushes my tip into her entrance.

“Sorry about that, Honoka. I promise we’re going to be good.”

Minalinsky nudges her hips, and my dick twitches.

“Mhm, we’ll be good during our date now! We just needed to get a bit comfortable with each other.”

Yeah. Getting comfortable. Let’s go with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Granblue crossover.


End file.
